A system of medical care has been developed and tested in a family practice setting starting in 1972. This system appears to be both humane and cost-effective. The principal long term objective of the research is to bring that system to the general community, and, in time, have an affect on the health care system of this country. The Patient Encounter Form (PEF) is a fee ticket which includes a data collection system. This is the base document of the PEF System; a system which will produce data that will promote the transfer of technology from the demonstration practice to other medical practices. Specifically tested will be feasibility, usefulness, and cost-effectiveness of implementing the PEF System. The method will select six practices. Frequency data, before and after introduction of this system, will be collected on: preventable causes (e.g. smoking); preventable illnesses (e.g. lung disease); preventive strategies (e.g. smoking cessation). Known data will give frequency change a dollar value. The project will also produce a users manual, a booklet on efficient installation methods and a prototype training package. PEF implementation offers the potential for networking, better care, and lower costs. Data produced will help users compete and health planners organize a better system.